


yugbam- roommates

by zayndotcom



Series: yugbam- the story [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established yugbam, Light Angst, M/M, only a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: bambam ignores the teasing going on around him, instead he twists around on the ground to look at yugyeom, who has the same look in his eyes that bambam is currently feeling inside."i don't want my own room," they say at the same time, and not even that can muster up a smile between them.or alternatively titled: plan- get bambam and yugyeom a room together in the new dorm without exposing their gay love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is a series lmao kill me. also this is split into two chapter because im lazy whats new. sorry if the timelines weird, i can barely keep with my own life let alone got7s schedule lol just know that this is set in recent times or something lol. hope u all enjoy my yugbam trash

bambam is content. he's warm, he's been well fed, he's comfortable. he can honestly say that he is one hundred percent pleased with where his life is at this current moment. he pushes his head against the fingers tangling and untangling themselves in his hair, letting out a huffing sound that definitively does not sound like a purr  _shut up, jinyoung_. bambam's face is squashed unattractively against jackson's thigh, legs pressed up awkwardly against mark's with his toes shoved under mark's thighs to keep them warm and toasty. jackson's fingers are working miracles against bambam's scalp and bambam has long since stopped paying attention to the television and is letting the soft scraping of nails carrying him into another plain of existence. bambam thinks he vaguely hears jackson asking about the whereabouts of yugyeom and youngjae and bambam can't will himself to answer him and say they're probably off somewhere doing _vocalisty_ things, because bambam is pretty sure if he speaks now it will break whatever trance he's in and that's the last thing he wants. 

bambam's not sure how long he's been drifting off on jackson and his babbling, but he's pretty much prepared to spend the rest of the night on the couch and he's planning on keeping jackson hostage with him. between the new comeback and jackson falling ill everything had been fairly hectic and stressful for everyone. bambam's not even sure when the last time he's just been able to relax and chill out with his hyungs (well, most of them), especially jackson. as much as bambam likes to tease the elder that yugyeom is now his favorite in the band now because of his-  _'incredible blowjobs,' yugyeom flushes and bats at bambam's chest in effort shut him up. 'psh, whatever,' jackson scoffs, 'like yugyeom's skills hold anything against_ mine _.'-_ jackson will always hold a special place in his heart. he had been his rock through out all of bambam's trainee days, when the language barrier isolated him from the rest of the boys jackson had been the one to take him under his wing and treated him like he was family. seeing him in hospital, pale and as lifeless as he's even seen jackson had been scary; so yes, maybe bambam was being clingy and needy but he knows jackson doesn't mind the attention. 

"bammie," jackson's voice breaks him out of his thoughts, his fingers stilling slightly in his hair and bambam cracks an eye open to whine pitifully at the loss, causing jackson to smile fondly down at him. "you should probably stop bleaching your hair, its getting all... crunchy." jackson twists a few of the white-blond strands and pulls at them softly. 

"i'll dye it any color you want, just don't stop petting me," bambam pouts, opening both his eyes now to stare up at jackson cutley and jackson rolls his eyes at the sight. 

"that don't look doesn't work on me anymore," jackson says, flicking bambam's noes lightly. 

"hyung~," bambam widens his eyes further, even going as far to flutter is eyelashes. bambam knows his assets, and he will exploit every single one of them to get what he wants. somewhere on the floor he hears jinyoung gag and bambam's nearly tempted to leave his spot from the couch just to tackle him but then jackson puts his hands back in his hair, racking them down over his skull and scratching slightly at nape of his neck; while huffing the whole time like it's a chore. bambam shiver happily, allowing his eyes to slip shut again and enjoy the feeling. 

"you spoil him too much," mark says, but he sounds fond, like he's smiling that smile he always has on his face when he thinks him and jackson are being cute and bambam feels a hand on his exposed ankle, finger-pad's rubbing soothing circles into his skin. he knew there were a reason why markson was his favorite hyungs. 

it turns quiet again, as everyone focuses back on the television and bambam starts to drift off again. he's  _this_ close to falling asleep when the door slams open and jaebum's voice rings out across the dorm, announcing his presence, "everyone in the sitting room, manager-hyung and i have an announcement." 

bambam groans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries desperately to chase the lingering feeling of sleep. jackson laughs, ruffling his hair before pushing at bambam's head to try and get him into a more appropriate seating position for a  _'band meeting'_. "no," bambam cries lowly, latching onto jackson's thigh, "hyung, please no." 

mark pushes his legs off the couch as jaebum and their manager walk into the sitting room, "come on, bam, you're taking up half the sofa." 

bambam whines again, eyes still clenched shut as jackson finally breaks free from his vice like grip and his head falls onto the cushion of the couch. it takes both jackson and mark to get him upright against the back cushions- with bambam moaning and complaining the whole time about it. once he's finally sitting up he lets his head fall back against the head rest, frowning to himself in discontentment. jinyoung has moved from his position on the floor and takes the space that most of bambam's legs had occupied before mark had rudely shoved them off, and he nudges bambam with his shoulder and bambam's frown deepens. 

"stop being a baby," he says and bambam doesn't bother himself to reply, instead just slaps a hand in jinyoung's direction in what he hopes is a super threatening gesture. 

marks and jackson squeeze into their previous seats, both of them pressed half up against the sofa and half on top of bambam and jinyoung respectively. bambam rubs at his eyes tiredly, watching as jaebum gets more and more impatient waiting for youngjae and yugyeom to show up. actually, now that bambam thinks about it, it's been hours since he's last heard anything from them and cheesily he kind of misses his giant dork of a boyfriend. not that he'd ever admit to anyone that he misses yugyeom even though he saw him at lunch a few hours before, bambam doesn't think he'd survive the grueling he would get from his hyungs if he ever said it out loud. 

"yugeommie!" jaebum all but screams, "youngjae-yah," he says slightly softer and bambam nearly rolls his eyes because jaebum has a soft spot for youngjae a mile wide. bambam would call the leader out for favoritism but he's pretty sure that would just get him in one of those vicious headlocks that jaebum loves to dish out on him- and as much as he loves antagonising jaebum, he's really not in the mood for one of those. 

it only takes a few moments more for yugyeom and youngjae to scurry out of the elders bedroom, coco scampering at their feet and dashing to the couch to yap at mark until he picks her up. jaebum just rolls his eyes at them, mumbling something about ' _the youth of today_ ' but thankfully decides not to lecture them about the 'importance of always being on time'.

youngjae collapses into the massage chair and yugyeom look around the room for a place to sit and bambam rolls his eyes at the big idiot, enjoying his struggle for a moment before slipping out from his spot on the sofa beside jackson and jinyoung. "sit here, you fool," he says. 

"but," he begins, but bambam just gives him a look that shuts him up immediately and yugyeom quietly fits his over-sized body into the tiny bit of free space left. satisfied, bambam plants himself on the floor between yugyeom's legs, back pressed up against the bottom of the couch and yugyeom's thighs framing his shoulders. 

their manager claps his head from where him and jaebum are standing in the middle of the sitting room, "okay," he starts, but bambam is distracted by yugyeom's hands fitting themselves in his hair and all but melts into the couch when he starts to run his fingernails against his scalp. immediately bambam stops trying to pay attention to what the manager and jaebum are saying, letting himself get lost in the feeling to the fingers twisting in his hair. the movements are comfortable, an eased practice that yugyeom has long since become the master of, the nights of lying pressed together while he plays with bambam's hair has gotten him very familiar with just how to turn bambam's body into a pile of goo with just his fingertips and nails. 

"bambam-ah," jaebum's shrill voice breaks through the haze that's built up around bambam, "are you even listening?" 

bambam's nearly ready to curse his hyung out but contains himself and cracks his eyes open obediently instead, "of course, jaebummie-hyung~"

jaebum looks seconds away from tackling bambam and oh, how bambam loves it when the veins start popping out on his leaders forehead and his face turns red from barely contained rage. yugyeom pulls his hair in warning and bambam tries to conceal his grin because he knows yugyeom finds this just as funny as he does. 

"bambam..." he says, voice strained and before bambam can come up with a sassy response their manager is starts speaking again as if the interaction had never happened. "anyway, like i was saying before, you'll be moving into your new dorm next week so please, start packing in advance." 

"why do i feel like that was directed at me, hyung," jackson says. 

their manager rolls his eyes hard, "you know why, jackson," and jackson squawks indulgently, "that was  _one_ time." 

"wait," bambam interrupts, confused, "new dorm?" 

"a-ha! so you weren't listening, brat," jaebum yells, shooting daggers his way but bambam ignores him in favor for looking at their manager. 

"yes," he sighs exasperated, "you're moving dorms next week. you've all out-grown this one and the company wanted to show their congratulations for your successes in got7, so you're getting a new, much bigger dorm. so big in fact, the you'll all get you're own rooms."

the news causes an uproar of cheering from the hyungs, jackson even going as far as to get up and hug their manager for way too long, leaving the man looking vaguely uncomfortable. the only ones who aren't celebrating are him and yugyeom, who continue to sit on the couch even as the others begin to jump and dance around their manager, screaming their thanks. the manager finally manages to de-tangle himself from the fray of bodies in the middle of the sitting room, giving a half-hearted goodbye before his makes his escape from their dorm. 

"i think we scared him off," jinyoung grins, not looking that sorry about it because he's evil. 

"i can't believe, for the first time in nearly seven years i'll be getting my own room," mark looks close to tears at the thought, latching onto jinyoung and hugging both him and coco, who's clutched tightly in his other hand, towards him. 

"i've been waiting even longer," jaebum says, causing mark to glare at him, "it's not a competition, jaebum-ah." 

bambam ignores the teasing going on around him, instead he twists around on the ground to look at yugyeom, who has the same look in his eyes that bambam is currently feeling inside. 

"i don't want my own room," they say at the same time, and not even that can muster up a smile between them.

"yah, makneas," jinyoung says, turning his attention on yugyeom and bambam now, "don't be so dramatic. i'm sure if you just  _told_ manager-hyung about your relationship he'd let you share a room." 

the thought causes anxiety to swell in bambam's stomach, "ah, hyung, it's not that easy," yugyeom answers and bambam nods in agreement. 

"yeah, hyung, you don't understand," bambam says, lifting himself up and taking one of the now empty spots beside yugyeom. all the feelings of contentment has from earlier on has washed away, leaving bambam feeling mildly stressed and slightly sick, "we can't just  _tell_ people. we don't know how they'll react to us, y'known, being... together?" 

bambam didn't mean for the words to come out so unsure and frightened and instinctively he reaches out to yugyeom but yugyeom meets him halfway, their fingers interlacing together naturally and bambam squeezes his fingers hard. its not that anyone's ever have a extremely bad reaction and rejected them because of their relationship, but then again that could be because everyone yugyeom and bambam have ever admitted their relationship to is in this room. and just because no one has rejected them yet, doesn't mean their isn't a high possibility they could be rejected if they open up about it, even if it was just to their manager. the thought of someone telling him that what him and yugyeom have is wrong makes him want to curl up and hide from the world and his thoughts must be showing up on his face because jinyoung is getting that motherly concerned look on his face. 

"bammie," jinyoung starts and the tone of his voice causes the other four to stop their bantering, "you know, if anything were to happen or if this were to get out, we would one hundred percent support you- the both you."

yugyeom's fingernails dig into his skin and bambam doesn't need to look to know that yugyeom had been having the exact same thoughts as he had. 

jinyoung's moves forwards towards the couch, stopping in front of the two yonngest, reaching up to cup both of their faces gently, "we care about and love you for who you are, okay?" 

even though its sappy and cheesy, the words still clog up bambam's throat. the words are ridiculously good to hear and again, bambam doesn't need to look to know that yugyeom is crying. he's always been the more sensitive one out of the two of them. jinyoung looks at them, a a sad yet fond look in his eyes. the moment is broken however when jackson pushes jinyoung out of the way and crashes onto the two makneas, youngjae not far behind him.

"exactly what i was about to say, jinyoungie," jackson squashes bambam's cheeks together, earning a watery laugh from yugyeom, "we love you no matter where you stick your dicks."

youngjae laughs loudly from where he's sprawled out on top of yugyeom, patting the younger boy's cheeks in an effort to wipe away the fallen tears.  

"so," jackson slaps his hands against bambam's cheeks and bambam yelps, "plan: get bambam and yugyeom a room together in the new dorm without exposing their gay love, commence!"

"catchy," bambam drawls. 

"i'm bisexual," yugyeom pouts. 

"details~" jackson waves a hand, "its all under the gay umbrella anyway." 

"i'm not sure that's how it works," mark pipes up but is drown out by jackson's shushing. 

"stop, you're ruining the drama of the moment," jackson whines, "plan GBAYARTITNDWETGL, beings now!" 

"oh, god." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont even ask me what this is. i was gonna make it angsty but then i was like 'nahhh, this aint jjp' so here is 3k of nonsense yugbam fluff

it's been three days since manager-hyung and jaebum dropped the news about moving into a new dormitory and bambam has been doing what he does best- avoiding the elephant in the room until its too late and he is forced, unwilling, to deal with said elephant. probably not the healthiest way to deal with things, but ehh, it works. mostly. 

this leaves bambam currently lying face down on his bed while his, admittedly,  much more mentally stable boyfriend is thrifting through their combined pile of stuff to try and sort it out. ugh, just looking at the suitcases and piles of things is making it hard for him to ignore the problem that bambam's been trying to avoid. curse yugyeom and his need for being practical, why couldn't he be more like jackson and leave everything until the possible last second so bambam could live in blissful ignorance for a while longer.

"yugyeommie~" bambam whines, voice muffled by his blankets, too lazy to lift his head, "you're making it hard to avoid my problems if you bring  _said problems_ into our bedroom." 

he's not looking at yugyeom but bambam knows in his soul that the brat is rolling his eyes at him. 

"if i don't start packing now, i know for a fact we'll forget to do it until last minute and then jaebum-hyung will probably die of a stress induced stroke," yugyeom says, "and i don't want his death on my shoulders." 

"ah, but that's already bond to happen at some stage," bambam waves his hand, unconcerned, "might as well speed it up a bit." 

"leave him alone," yugyeom defends his hyung like the kiss-ass he is, his voice getting closer to the bed, "he's an old man, " he says like the evil maknae everyone knows he is. 

bambam smirks into his blankets and feels the bed dip beside his hip, cold fingers sprawling across the skin of his back where his shirt has ridden up. he shivers and turns half onto his side, lifting his head up onto his hand to look at yugyeom, who smirks back at him. the hand on bambam's back moves to his hipbones, where yugyeom rubs his thumb in small circles against the fading bruise there and bambam shivers again, but for a different reason this time. 

"i know you're sad about moving, bam," yugeom starts and bambam sighs, letting his head fall against the bedding again to stare at the ceiling. 

"i am too," yugyeom admits quietly, "i'm gonna miss sharing a room with you. i'm gonna miss this room, this dorm," he rolls bambam over to the other side of the bed, as if he weighs nothing, slipping in behind him and wrapping a securing arm around bambam's middle, hand travelling back to the bruise on his hip. bambam stares at the wall pressed up against his bed, feeling yugyeom sigh against the back of his neck and he waits for him to continue. 

"it's just that-" yugyeom pauses, pulling bambam tighter towards himself," i feel like we grew up here, you know? like, leaving this place feels more like leaving my  _home_ than leaving my parents place did. and i know the other dorm's not going to be that much different, but at the same time it  _is_." 

bambam bites his lip, trust yugyeom to understand  _exactly_ how bambam is feeling. ironically enough, considering his life now, bambam's not a person who's very comfortable with moving around a lot. the move from thailand to korea had probably been the toughest transition of his life, and for a while at the start he really didn't think he would be able to handle it. there was a time where he had felt so  _lonely_. there hadn't been any other thai trainees when he first moved over and even though mark and jackson had both been foreigners as well, it just wasn't the same. bambam's english was understandable at best, but it was no where near as fluent as jackson's and mark was a native speaker. they had tried their best to reach out and communicate with him but it was nearly more saddening to watch them converse in english together because even among the foreigners he was still alone. 

he got over it, eventually. his dream of succeeding and debuting was more powerful than his crippling loneliness and as his korean got better, he got more confident. by the time the members for got7 had been picked, bambam could barely remember the feeling of isolation from the first month. 

he remembers fondly how angry he was when he found out he would be rooming with yugyeom.  _kim yugyeom_ , who had seemed like a completely normal, boy-next-door type of teenager when the first met- but the second the younger boy found out his name, all hell broke loose and thus started the most infamous rivalry in jyp. but bambam also remembers how living together in such a small space together brought them closer. the nights that at first were spent ignoring each other in favor for using their phones, slowly turn into nights where they would lay across from each other, talking about anything or everything that came to mind. talking shit about the hyungs behind their backs was what originally brought them together, and it keeps their relationship thriving to this day. 

bambam remembers how the nights of staring at yugyeom from across the room, wishing they were closer, turned into nights where yugyeom would crawl into his bed and wrap his too long limbs around, and they would fall asleep in a tangle- one of them always ended up on the ground in the morning but it didn't stop them. he remembers how tentative touches on the waist or chest turned into barely there kisses, turned into messy meshing of lip and tongue and spit that leaves bambam flustered even now thinking about it.

bambam had all of his firsts in this room. he had his first kiss against the door, he gave his first blowjob on this very bed, received his first on yugyeom's. got fucked for the first time on the floor between both their beds, fucked yugyeom for the first time against the glass of jinyoung's door, rode his first dick  _on_ jinyoung's bed- long story ( _lord, please never let him find out about that)._ he's basically trying to say that they've had a lot of sex in this room, but that's not why he's reluctant to leave. 

every time bambam steps into this room, into their dorm, he's attack with memories from the past four years of his life- the greatest years in his life so far. so the prospect of walking into a new home, completely bare and empty, is scary. bambam's not sure if he's ready to give up the memories he's made here yet, he's not sure if he wants to. 

a soft press of lips on the back of his neck break him out of his thoughts and yeah, he's probably been silent for _way_ too long now. he's not sure what to say now, so he just places his hand over yugyeom's, squeezing their fingers together. 

"i know it's scary, bammie," yugyeom's voice is soft, his breath tickling the hair on the nape of bambam's neck, "but as long as we're together at the end of the day, i don't care what happens." 

the words are cheesy,  _so cheesy_ , but that's what bambam gets for having such a softie for a boyfriend. plus, that doesn't stop the pleased blush from dusting over his cheeks and he bites his lip harder to stop the stupid, love sick grin that's threatening to take over his face. 

to keep up appearances, bambam moves around in yugyeom's arms to face him, just so he could look in his eyes when he says, " _eww_ ," but bambam can't even begin to conceal the fondness in his voice. 

yugyeom looks unbelievably pleased with himself, like he does any time he says his soppy, romance shit and to stop himself from saying something he might cringe over later, bambam leans in and catches yugyeom's lips in a kiss. this kiss is soft, like the mood in the room, and it's barely a brush of mouths together. bambam just lets the feeling of yugyeom's mouth on his rush over him, making him feel warm and loved, his own hand coming up to cup yugyeom's cheek lightly. 

the moments ruined, however, when the door to their bedroom slams opened, "ew! oh, my god, the maknaes are having sex." 

bambam pulls away from yugyeom with a sigh, "hyung, you are such a child." 

jackson looks mildly offended from where he's standing under the doorway, "well sorry, i just came here to be a good hyung and help you out with your little room situation but, after being disrespected so thoroughly seconds into my arrival, i have decided to take my superior knowledge elsewhere."

bambam fights the urge to groan and rolls his eyes hard and yugyeom buries his face in bambam's neck to stifle his amused giggles. jackson's over-dramatic pout doesn't conceal the fondness in his eyes while he's looking at them and before bambam can reply jinyoung's door opens up, "i swear to god, if you brats are having sex right beside my room  _again_ i'll- don't you fools understand, this door is _glass_. i can see  _everything_."

the look on jinyoung's face is one of a man who has seen too much and bambam presses his lips together to try and contain his laughter. 

"yah! jinyoung-hyung, we weren't having sex. plus, that was only like  _one_ time. don't be so dramatic," yugyeom pipes up from somewhere deep in bambam's collarbones. 

jinyoung sends a fiery glare their way and bambam flinches slightly at its wrath, "kim yugyeom, don't try that shit with me. i've lost count on how many times my innocent eyes has had to bare witness to yours and bambam's...  _activities_." 

"hah, 'innocent eyes', good one jinyoungie," jackson taunts laughing to himself, but immediately cowards when jinyoung turns on him, "i-i mean, yes! totally innocent and pure eyes. virgin eyes, i would nearly say. honest-" 

jackson cuts himself off when it seems like jinyoung is only getting angrier, "anyway!," he says, clapping his hands together, "maknaes, i think i've come up with a few excuses to tell manager-hyung so you can still room together in the new dorm." 

jackson makes shifty eyes at jinyoung like he's preparing himself for when the other attacks. which, when it comes to jinyoung, is highly possible depending on the mood he is in. jinyoung shoots glares at all of them before huffing, shaking his head and turning back to head into his own room. jackson wipes imaginary sweat from his forehead, walking further into the room and sitting across from bambam and yugyeom on yugyeom's bed. 

bambam shifts a little, yugyeom moving with him so that they are both seated vaguely up-right, looking at jackson with curiosity, "go on then," he says when jackson takes too long to continue. 

"oh sorry, it's just- is that a bruise on your hip?" jackson asks innocently, like he doesn't know exactly what he's doing.

bambam slams a hand over his hipbone to cover said bruise, roughly pulling his shirt down, "shut up." 

jackson smirks, "so, excuses."

***

turns out all of jackson's excuses were based around bambam's and yugyeom's unhealthy co-dependence for each other and that separating them  _'would just be cruel and maybe if bambam sheds a few tears manager-hyung won't question it_ '. bambam feels that'll probably just make their manager more concerned for their mental stability and would just lead to him forcing bambam and yugyeom further apart in hopes to cure said  _'co-_ _dependency_ '. and with the days counting down quickly to move out day and the apartment slowly being packed up into boxes, bambam has resigned to the fact that there will be a lot of sneaking into each other's rooms in the new dorm. which will probably lead to their manager walking in on them and them being outed.  _great_. 

bambam's also still trying to come to terms with the fact that they're actually  _leaving_ the dorm. it didn't feel real until he watched yugyeom sit on the floor of their bedroom for an hour, trying to decide whether or not to throw away the broken disco ball they've had since they moved in. he decided to keep it in the end, even though the thing hasn't worked in nearly two years- 

_'you're becoming a hoarder' bambam said from where he was trying to shove way too many shoes into one suitcase, 'you're gonna end up like jackson and mark.'_

_'yeah, but there's sentimental reasoning behind keeping this. i can't throw it out now, not when we've kept it for so long.' yugyeom delicately placed the broken disco ball into his box filled to the brim with plush toys._

_'okay, whatever you say. hoarder.'_

_bambam gets a pikachu in the face in response._ -

all of these feelings combined leave bambam in the same state he's been in since he found out they would be moving-  _permanent pout_. not his own words, youngjae had came up with it after walking past bambam sprawled on the couch and frowning at the far wall of the sitting room once to many times. bambam hadn't appreciated his unsympathetic bandmate's teasing, but the name caught on and for some godforsaken reasons everyone has picked it up. 

ironically, bambam is in said position right now, limbs spread over the couch as he watches lazily as jinyoung hurries around the dorm. it's the day before they're supposed to move out and jinyoung's been nagging more than usual- clearly his maternal instincts have taken over and at this stage he looks one step away from tearing out his own hair. 

"jackson-ah, i swear to every god imaginable if you aren't packed by the time i come to check on you again, i'm revoking your right to wear sleeveless shirts for a  _month._ " 

bambam winces as he watches jinyoung march towards jackson's room, but doesn't bother to suppress his smirk when he hears jackson gasp in horror. 

"jinyoungie, you wouldn't," 

"don't test me, jackson-ah," jinyoung almost growls from jackson's and jaebum's doorway and bambam coughs in effort to disguise his giggles. jinyoung's head snaps around at the sound, eyes catching bambam, who immediately freezes. 

"bambam," jinyoung sets his wrath on him and oh god, he's so dead, "what do you think you're laughing at? are you finished packing yet?" 

bambam opens his mouth to spew off his apologies, but jaebum's voice rings out instead, "bambam-ah, why are you bothering jinyoungie?"

chirst, now he has both the parents on his ass. bambam didn't do anything wrong, for once. he sits up, ready to pull out all the stops to get them to go easier on him because one jaebum comes in to defend jinyoung (even if it's from one of his own children, the traitor) there's not stopping him. but then an angle from heaven itself descends upon the dorm in the form of choi youngjae, saving bambam from at least twenty minutes of lecturing. 

"jaebum-hyung, jinyoung-hyung, can you help me pack the last of my things? i don't know what to bring and what to throw out," youngjae says, head popping out from his and mark's shared room. 

both jinyoung and jaebum look at bambam, then at each other- clearly having one of their freaky, soulmate, eye conversation- before deciding that helping youngjae is more important than nagging bambam because they both nod at each other before heading towards youngjae's room. bambam thanks his lucky stars and quickly scampers out of the sitting room, not willing to risk the chance of mom and dad deciding to come back and scold him anyway. 

bambam heads to the kitchen, not wanting to sit in his and yugyeom's room and stare at the now bare walls feeling sorry for himself. so instead he heads to kitchen, where he finds mark sitting at the kitchen table holding onto a squirming coco. 

"bambam," he greets, not taking his eyes away from the dog and bambam falls into the seat across from mark, sighing softly to himself. 

"still sad about moving? or are you jealous that yugyeom's hanging out with jungkook?" mark asks, looking at bambam with poorly concealed amusement. 

bambam rolls his eyes, he's long over _that_ jealousy. obviously. 

"i'm just gonna miss rooming with yugyeom," bambam shrugs, tapping his fingers against the table to try and get coco's attention, pouting when she ignores him in favor for biting at mark's fingers.

they sit in comfortable silence for a while, and bambam doesn't feel the need to fill it up with mindless chatter like he would with anyone else. he never feels the need to do that with mark. some times, like this, they'll just sit and enjoy each others company, other times bambam can bring a more giddy, talkative side of mark out. it's mark who breaks the silence.

"you know, you could just tell manager-hyung that coco needs her own room for all her stuff and offer to continue to share with yugyeom-ah. i thinks it's just stupid enough that hyung won't question it," mark says, barely bothering to glance at bambam as he says it. 

bambam eyes widen as he looks at mark in complete and utter shock, "hyung," he yells, pushing away from the table, "you're a genius!"

bambam rushes over to mark, who has enough sense of mind let coco free before bambam jumps at him, "you and youngjae buy coco way too much shit, this will totally work!" 

mark doesn't bother respond to him, just wraps an arm around bambam back so he doesn't fall out of his lap and onto the tiled ground.

"language," jinyoung's muffled voice shouts.

*** 

 "so, what you're trying to tell me is that coco needs her own room?  _coco_? and that you're offering to continue rooming with yugyeom?" manager-hyung sounds like he's regretting every decision he made that lead him to the exact conversation. 

"yes," bambam says, yugyeom standing beside him smiling hopefully at their manager. 

"i-... okay, whatever," he says, seeming like he wants to ask but then deciding against it like he's better off not knowing, "i guess you can have the bedroom with the double bed then, i was going to let the seven of you fight for it but i suppose this is easier." 

bambam grins widely, clutching at yugyeom's arm in unconcealed delight. yugbam will live on! 

"anyway, is everyone packed and ready to go? the moving truck is outside." 

***

it's bitter sweet leaving the dorm, completely bare of the last four years all seven of them had spent there, ready for a new group of people to make their own memories over the ones got7 had left. and it will feel weird for a while, walking into this new dorm and remembering that it isn't a temporary stop off before they really head  _home_. but bambam knows now, that the new place will eventually feel just as much like a home as the last place did, because at the end of the day as long as the seven of them are together they could any place feel like home. 

plus it was super hilarious to watch the hyungs reactions when they found out that  _yet again_ the maknaes got the biggest room in the dorm and then to watch them tear through the apartment to fight over who got the next biggest room. 

now, bambam lies back on the bed,  _their bed_ , eyeing the bare walls and wondering how long it will take them to fill them up this time. he glances up when yugyeom stumbles through the doors with the last of their bags, closing the door behind him with his hip and muffling the screams coming from down the hall. 

"you could have helped, you know?" yugyeom drops the bags on the ground before flopping on to the bed face first, groaning in pleasure at the plush softness of the mattress.

"hmm, i could have," bambam smiles cheekily and yugyeom lifts his face from the blankets to shoot him a dark look. he looks ridiculous with his hair half glued down with sweat and half fluffed up, his lanky legs hanging over the edge of the bed. bambam has never been so in love before.

 "brat," yugyeom says fondly, reaching out for bambam and bambam rolls easily into his arms, hands automatically coming up to smooth down yugyeom's hair, "i think you owe me," yugyeom smirks. 

"hmm," bambam hums again, brushing a dark strand from yugyeom's forehead, "and how do you suppose i make it up to you?" 

yugyeom's eyes darken and he doesn't waste any time as he pushes bambam onto his back to crouch over him, "well, we have this brand new bed and a room to ourselves now. i'm sure you can think of a few way you could make it up to me." 

bambam grins in reply before pulling yugyeom's head down so their lips can crash together in a heated kiss. 

it's time to get started on making some memories in the new dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry the ending is so shitty and rushed this was like 2k words longer than planned lmao

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on tumblr where you can see me cry about yugbam and changkyun @
> 
>  phanficing
> 
> feel free to yell at me about got7 or monsta x (pls im lonely and i need friends)  
> anyway thats enough plugging, ill probs be back with the last chapter tomorrow because im dedicated to this


End file.
